Rui Suzaki
Rui Suzaki is an orphaned girl that works in a flower shop and girlfriend to Takeru Jakuzure in the events of The One Who Shines in the Darkness. Personality & Character Rui comes from a family with bad luck on their side, it made her into a cynic about life. However, her supportive family continues to be optimistic for her and she tries not to let her feelings bring down her little brother. She and her family immigrated to Volcity in hopes to start anew and there was the great promise that their lives would change with a new house and a fresh start; her life will be forever changed after living in Volcity. Rui developed feelings for Flaming Knight Zen and the feeling was mutual. However, Takeru was undercover and she thought he was a vagabond as he tried to convince her Volcity isn't for her. Believing Volcity will make her family's dreams come true, the Suzaki were lured to a Horror trap and poised to be fed when the Makai Knights saved Rui. Unfortunately, Rui was the only survivor and Makai Priestess Rian spared her the trauma by magically altering her memories. Rui now believes she's an orphan and never had a family. With Rui's memories of her family erased, she started anew as a florist assistant in Volcity. Takeru was driven by both guilt and love of Rui to keep tabs on her and eventually, the two became boyfriend and girlfriend. Despite her altered memories, her past experiences compel's her to observe the beauty of the moon (something Rui and her family enjoyed doing together) and her emotional attachment to Takeru's hair braid. Unfortunately, dark forces are constantly at work and Rui, along with Volcity, was exposed to the horror of Zedom. To protect the secrets of the Makai world, Rian magically altered Volcity's citizens to forget everything involving the Makai realm, including the people they met. With her memories altered a second time, Rui had forgotten about Takeru and he left Rui alone for her protection. Skills & Abilities *'Cooking': Rui is a good cook and makes a great onigiri (rice ball). *'Florist': After getting a job at a local florist shop, Rui attained skills as a florist and a cashier. Whe later becomes a small business owner by selling her own flowers. Tools & Equipment * Shears: As a florist, she often cuts and manages the flowers around her. She only uses the cutter for her trade and not as a weapon. History Early Days Much about Rui's past is unclear. However, it has been mentioned that both her father and grandfather died and survived by her mother, grandma, and little brother. It's unclear did both men died at the same time, but their deaths played a role their financial problems and the Suzakis decided to start a new life at Volcity. Immigration to Volcity & Meeting Takeru After experiencing misfortunes, Rui's mom made the decision to immigrate the entire family to Volcity to start a new life. Although considered high stakes to even win the prize for immigration, Rui's mom was sure they would be chosen. It was while in the immigration waiting hall that Rui encountered Takeru, disguised as a civilian. Takeru caused a public commotion as he attempted to identify a horror. Takeru ran off to avoid capture by human authorities. Because Takeru have a strong feeling that the Suzaki family is in danger, he tried to warn Rui, but she believes their family will be happy. It would be later revealed that their application was rejected and the Suzaki family optimistically elsewhere. It was while driving down that Sonshi approached the family to say their application status was approved. Unfortunately, while driving back to Volcity to enjoy their new life, the family encountered a Horror. Everyone but Rui survived the incident and Team Garo helped her restart a new life without morning for her family. New Life & Re-Meeting Takeru After losing her family, Rian magically altered her memories; she never had a family and she wasn't the sole survivor of a Horror attack that devoured her family. Rui now believes she's an orphan and recently found a job at a Volcity floral shop to work. Rui would re-encounter Takeru again as he felt guilty of unable to save her family and equally his love for her. Watching from a distance, Takeru saved Rui from falling off a chair and sparked a friendship. Although she wasn't sure why, she was drawn to Takeru's Makai hair braid, but only thought of it as a nice item. Eventually, though, Takeru made his intentions clear, that he wants to be someone she can count on and both agreed they feel something for each other. However, the shadow war against the Horrors would interfere in their budding romance. Zedom's Awakening & Restarting Life When Rui saw Takeru again, SG1 forces brought her to see him and by then, he had lost his right arm (due to his fight against the Madou Horrors). Although Takeru promised he'll be back for her, it would be the last thing she'll remember. After Zedom's awakening, the Makai Knights successfully defeated Zedom, but his awakening also exposed the inhabitants of Volcity about Horrors and the Makai realm. To protect the secrets of the Makai world, Rian casted a spell over the entire city, to erase and alter everyone's memories of the Horror event; it also erased Rui's memories as well. Re-starting life for the third time, Rui is now a small business owner that sells flowers as a street vendor. Takeru visited Rui, but this time, he only bought flowers from her and walked away, as he painfully believed this is for the best for both of them. Relationships TBA Pics Gallery Rui 1.jpg Rui 2.jpg Rui 3.jpg Rui 4.jpg Rui 5.jpg Rui 6.jpg Sazuki Family.jpg Takeru & Rui.jpg Takeru & Rui 2.jpg Articles & References TBA Notes & Trivia *Rui is the only character to fall in love twice for Takeru Jakuzure and also had her memories erased twice. External Links TBA Category:Humans